High-tone hearing aids with a largely open supply are very adversely affected both by sound radiation from the vent (the opening) and also by the attenuation properties of the sound tube for high frequencies. Therefore it is of great benefit to relocate the earpiece under such circumstances. In this case the earpiece is fixed or molded into an otoplastic or an earmold. The earpiece is connected via a cable connection to the hearing aid module which is accommodated behind the ear for example. The disadvantage of this layout however is that to service the device if the earpiece fails or becomes contaminated in the otoplastic, said otoplastic has to be replaced, which involves considerable effort and costs, since each otoplastic is formed individually.
In this context otoplastics are known to which an earpiece can be linked externally. Such an arrangement is used for pocket hearing aids. However this construction is too large in its design for normal use of BtEs.
Furthermore a behind-the-ear (BtE) device is known from EP 0 288 822 for which the ear insert comprises an earmold adapted to the contour of the auditory canal and a module shell which can be used inside it. The module shell is self-contained and contains any given electrical and/or electromechanical components, e.g. an earpiece and a microphone. After being placed in the ear, the insert largely disappears into the inner auditory canal and is thus practically invisible. The sound is directed from the earpiece over a small tubular channel to the eardrum.
Publication DE 35 04 891 A1 shows an ear insert for hearing aids with a shaped part which is arranged in a user's auditory channel and can be adapted to it. Within the shaped part there is filler material in which an earpiece is mounted on an oscillating support. A funnel-shaped hearing aid opening is attached to the output opening of the earpiece.
In addition Publication DE 102 14 189 A1 discloses a hearing aid with a housing and of a corresponding Cerumen protection system. An earpiece can be taken out of this housing.
Further, from EP 354 698 B1 a hearing aid is known featuring a shaped part which can be fitted into a user's auditory canal. This shaped part takes the form similar to a funnel at its ear drum-side end.
In addition U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,649 A discloses a hearing aid which features a contact in a cover. The contact is electrically connected to a battery when the cover is closed
Finally from publication DE 37 88 566 T2 a hearing aid is known in which a an earpiece is arranged in a pillow in an auricle module If necessary the receiver or earpiece can be removed using an extraction strip.